A Sadistic Love
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Nisei has been restrained to a small room inside the seven voices academy, after fighting loveless. But when a mysterious girl keeps visiting him for no apparent reason, he has to wonder what her motive is.
1. Hana Haruka

A Sadistic Love

Summary: Nisei has been restrained to a small room inside the seven voices academy, after fighting loveless. But when a mysterious girl keeps visiting him for no apparent reason, he has to wonder what her motive is.

Chapter 1: Hana Haruka

(Nisei's POV)

_Great_…I'm trapped in this repulsive room with my hands handcuffed behind a pipe. I've just been left here, I wonder if Seimei will come for me? I doubt he would, as far he's concerned I'm just a lowly dog. I'm his pet, his fighter. I wonder how long I've been here? A few hours? A couple of days? Who cares. I shifted slightly and a sharp pain ran up my hand. Oh, that's right Soubi broke my finger. Damn…God, I'm bored! I'm getting kind of hungry. I've just noticed that I've been staring at my legs for quite a while. If I'm freed would they be too weak to support me? Well, I'm obviously not going to get any answers until I get out of here. I heard the door creak open. _Great_, another person to add to my misery.

"Are you Akame Nisei?" a female voice asked, I looked up. I saw a woman dressed in a black low neck t-shirt, black jeans, black trainers and she was wearing a black chocker with a black Celtic cross hanging from it. She had pale skin, long black hair that was slightly curled and that reached her lower back, and she had pale blue eyes that were rimmed with black eyeliner and her lips was a glossy peach colour.

"Yeah" I replied. She smiled sadistically and walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"My name is Haruka Hana" she smirked. She reminds me of me when she smiles.

"What is your business with me?" I asked, bluntly.

"Nothing. I just thought you might be lonely, considering you've been locked in here for such a long time" she smiled.

"I'm not lonely, I'm just wondering how they expect me to eat and use the bathroom when I'm tied up" I sighed.

"See, I thought that was a bit odd too. So, I decided to steal the key to your handcuffs. I will let you roam free around the room while I'm here"

"How do you know I won't escape?"

"Because you're weak from hunger and the bad conditions you're kept in"

"…you're good…"

"I know" she smirked, reaching to where my hands were. I heard a soft click and the handcuffs fell to the floor. I brought my arms forward, I saw my finger was bent at weird angle. Hana saw my hand.

"How did you break your finger?!" she cried, inspecting my finger.

"I didn't break it myself! Soubi broke it!" I hissed as she tried to move my finger.

"That was mean of him. I'll fix it up for you, so the bone doesn't become deformed" she sighed, beginning to mend my finger. Okay, what is with this woman? Ugh, I feel another migraine coming on. I clutched my head with my good hand.

"Do you have a migraine?" Hana asked, feeling my forehead.

"Yes" I replied.

"Here, I have some aspirin and water" she smiled. I wearily took the medication. I could feel my migraine begin to disappear. I looked up at her.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem. Hey, are you hungry?" she asked in a more tender voice. I nodded. She pulled a bag from behind her, and put it in front of me.

"I've brought some shabu-shabu, onigiri, takoyaki and I also brought some amazake" she smiled. That sounds…quite delicious.

(30 minutes later)

The food was really delicious, Hana seemed happy to hear it. We have been talking for quite a while. It turns out we share a lot of interests. I also found out that she used to go to this academy and the only reason she's here now is because she hacked into the academy's system, and let herself in. Oh, and it turns out she's in the same class as me at high school (I would know that if I actually bothered to go).

"Nisei, what's your favourite animal?" she asked.

"Tiger" I replied.

"Me too, I have a pet tiger at home" she smiled.

"Really?" that caught my interest.

"Yeah, her name is Ayame. I have a picture of her, look" she smiled, presenting me with a photo. I looked at it. Ayame, was still just a baby. I smiled at the picture, she was quite cute.

"I'll bring her along when I come back" she stated. I now wonder why I didn't talk to Hana before at school? She's seems alright, in fact she seems just like me. In fact she seems just a sadistic as me…Heh, I like this woman. We heard footsteps walking down the hall, Hana looked up suddenly.

"Nisei, I have to go. We need to tie you back up!" she whispered, I nodded. Well I knew this wouldn't last forever…I put my arms behind the pole, so Hana could put the handcuffs back on. _Click_! Yep, they're back on.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" she whispered, before disappearing out the door. Not long after, Ritsuka and Soubi came in. I yawned, now that I've eaten I feel sleepy.

"So how we doing today?" Ritsuka smirked. Bratty little kid!

"Sleepy…" I yawned, shifting to try and make myself comfortable.

"Don't tell me your actually getting used to this room" he laughed.

"Well, he _has_ been treated like a dog by his sacrifice. Maybe he's used to that?" Soubi asked.

"Maybe…" Ritsuka replied.

"Actually, I think I would much prefer my home. It's more comfy, you know?" I smirked.

"Of course…" the brat replied sarcastically.

"Are you expecting Seimei to come and get you?" Soubi asked.

"No, actually he won't do that until he needs me. So, I'll just look at this like a restricting vacation" I smiled.

"You're twisted" Ritsuka stated.

"Yeah. But don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually"

"Right…we'll be leaving now"

"Okay, you have fun now!" I smiled, they shook their heads and left.

"Well that was fun" I yawned, my eyelids becoming heavy. Everything began to fade as I began to drift into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Impulse

Chapter 2: Impulse

(2 weeks later - Nisei's POV)

I woke up from another dreamless slumber when I heard the door click open. Hana has been coming to visit me everyday, so I was expecting her to be waiting for me to lift my head. I lifted my head up to see a small tiger cub stare at me.

"Rawr!" the tiger cried. I smiled slightly.

"Ayame! Sorry, did she wake you?" Hana asked, slipping through the door.

"No, it's okay. What an interesting thing to wake up to…" I drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"Rawr!" Ayame cried again, jumping onto my lap and licking my cheek.

"Well, it seems like she has taken a liking to you. She decided to come with me today" Hana laughed, as she took off the handcuffs.

"Well, she seems quite energetic…I have to ask, how did you get a tiger in here?" I asked.

"A few spells and 100 bucks" she smirked.

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe I should get Ayame to bite your hands off, so you could just slip them out" she smirked.

"Yes, and when I'm free, I'll use my teeth to bite through your wrist so you could see what it feels like as your skin is ripped away from your bone"

"And then I'll use my penknife and slowly carve away your sacrifice's name"

"Then I'll take the knife away from you and carve my name on your torso"

"And then I'll use the knife to carve my name on your chest" she smirked. I acted on impulse and leaned up to her for a chaste kiss. When I pulled back, Hana had a shocked look on her face (which probably mirrored mine). She was staring into my eyes.

"I-I uh I-I ermm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Let's just eat" Hana suggested, turning away to the basket that was laying beside her.

We ate in silence. I couldn't believe I just kissed Hana! What was I thinking? But that's the point, I _wasn't_ thinking. This is the first time I've done anything like this…I think…Ugh, it doesn't help that I can't remember my childhood or how I lost my ears. Ugh, another migraine. Why won't they leave me alone? I grasped my head with both my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Ugh, it feels like I've just been kicked in the head by a horse.

"Nisei?! Are you okay?!" Hana asked, worriedly. I groaned in response.

"Another migraine? Here take this!" she cried, handing me aspirin. I took them quickly, the migraine quickly subsiding.

"Thank you…" I murmured as everything began to fade into darkness.

(Hana's POV)

Nisei just slumped forward, I rushed to him to see if he was okay. I positioned him so his head was resting in my lap. He had a peaceful look on his face. He seemed to be unconscious…if his migraines were that bad, why wasn't he in hospital? Why are they keeping him in here like this? He startled me earlier when he kissed me, but I doubt that's what brought on his migraine. But what really startled me is that I didn't mind him kissing me. I've never know Nisei personally, until yesterday…but, I have seen him around high school (When he bothers to come in). I couldn't help but stare at him a couple of times in class…you don't meet most guys that are the perfect example of a human hurricane. I noticed that he can be cheery and polite one moment and turn violent, sadistic and merciless in a split of a second. That's what captured my interest. I'm not like the other high school girls, who love to shop and talk about girly crap. No. I like to study the human behaviour, see what makes a person tick, what drives a person to kill. I enjoy the smell of blood, the sight of what was once a human being but is now nothing more than a twisted corpse. My interest in this morbid side of life when I saw my parents get murdered…but that's a story for another time. Nisei shifted slightly in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mother…please don't go…" he murmured. Aww, what happened to his mother. Suddenly, Nisei's eyes flew open and he shot up, still clinging to me. His chest was heaving and he had a panicked look on his face. When he saw he was clinging to me, he quickly let go and looked away. Is he blushing?

"Nisei? Can I ask you something?" I asked, using a soft tone so I wouldn't startle him further.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered, trying to regain control over his breath.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything prior to age 13" he sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah…hey, what about your parents?"

"They were murdered"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. I hate them, I was so happy when they died"

"I'm sorry…about earlier, I mean" he sighed.

"No, it's okay…I err didn't mind" I blushed slightly at what I just said. Nisei turned around to face me, a look of shock on his face.

"Wh-What?!" he asked.

"Err, well it's kinda hard to explain. I, well, err saw you in school and, ermm that sounds kinda stalker-ish. What I meant to say was…" I began to ramble. Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. My eyes widened, before they slid shut. What's happening to me? I feel numb. I can't move. I don't have the _will_ to move. It seems I've been poisoned…except this poison is right in front of me and I don't _want_ to take the cure. Something really is wrong with me. I'm sure I could feel Nisei wrap his arms around me. Have I poisoned him as well? We're both unwell. After a few moments we pulled away, panting slightly. I stared at him.

"Nisei…" I panted, trying to regain my breath.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I…think I have to go" I sighed. He nodded, shuffling back to the pipe. I handcuffed him back to the pipe. I was about to walk out the door with Ayame (Who was sleeping in my bag), I stopped in the door way and looked back to Nisei.

"We'll work on breaking you out of this place, tomorrow" I smiled at him. He smiled slightly and nodded, and with that I left.


End file.
